


Fetish

by LokiLover84



Series: BangDaeUp [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Aftercare, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, a bit of degragation, choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: They'd discovered Yongguk's fetish quite by accident, but now he can't get enough, and Daehyun is more than happy to give him what he wants.





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Exo's 'Call Me Baby' on repeat while writing this, and now I'll forever associate that song with BangDae. Sorry not sorry! :)

They’d stumbled across this particular fetish quite by accident, one day when Yongguk had been aiming to please Daehyun first. He’d gone a bit far, moaning around the solid length of Daehyun’s cock, making the younger man thrust deep into the hot wetness, and Yongguk had come in his pants at the feeling of Daehyun so deep in his throat. It had been embarrassing at first, but now, Youngguk would never complain when he was on his knees, only naked from the waist up, choking on Daehyun’s cock. Daehyun gazed down at him adoringly, hands lightly holding the older man’s cheeks, whispering dirtily down at him. 

“God, Youngguk, you look so pretty like this. You love choking on my dick, don’t you?”

Daehyun punctuated his words with a gentle but firm thrust, moving his cock just a bit further down Yongguk’s throat, making the older man whine. Daehyun sighed as he threw his head back, struggling to rein in his orgasm. Nothing felt quite like feeling his hyung’s throat fluttering around his hot flesh, and it always made Daehyun reach his peak embarrassingly quickly. When he had a firm hold on himself again, he looked back down at his boyfriend. 

He had to admit, he loved seeing Yongguk so wrecked. His hands were fisting the fabric of his jeans, cock pressed almost painfully against the fly, chest a rosy color, eyes wide and wet, lips stretched obscenely around Daehyun’s length. Daehyun threaded his fingers into Yongguk’s unruly dark locks, and began whispering again. 

“So beautiful, hyung. You look like a little whore, you know that? My pretty little cock-worshipping whore. I bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you?”

Yongguk moaned softly around Daehyun, and the younger man slid his hips forward a fraction more. 

“Then show me, sweetheart, show your dongsaeng* how much you love his cock…Come for me, Yongguk.” 

Daehyun purposely lowered his voice when he spoke his boyfriend’s name, thrusting forward, and Yongguk’s eyes rolled up as his hips thrust mindlessly forward as he came, untouched. Daehyun couldn’t help himself, watching his lover in the throes of his orgasm, and he came hard down his hyung’s throat. They stayed motionless for what seemed an eternity, before Daehyun pulled away from Youngguk with a hiss. He offered his boyfriend a hand, pulling him to his feet, before guiding him gently to his bed, where he helped him strip off his jeans and boxers. He carried them down the hall to the bathroom, throwing them into the wash before grabbing a small glass from beside the sink and filling it with water, and wetting a washcloth with warm water. Supplies in hand, he headed back to Yongguk’s room, where he cleaned his boyfriend up and made him sip the water until it was gone. Then he helped his boyfriend put on a fresh pair of boxers, before he pulled the covers back and let Yongguk wiggle under them. As he drifted off to sleep, Yongguk grabbed Daehyun’s hand. 

“I love you.”

Daehyun smiled as Yongguk slipped into sleep and he headed for the door. As he flipped off the light and moved to shut the door behind him, he whispered his answer back. 

“I love you too, Yongguk.”

The elder’s lips curved in a gentle smile as sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so anyone who noticed the * in the story- I know younger members of the band call the older 'hyung', but I'm not sure what the word is from an older to a younger. I looked it up, and this is what I found. If it's wrong and anyone knows, let me know and I'll happily change it. :)
> 
> Also, these stories aren't exactly BDSM, but I like adding the aftercare element to them anyway, because I'm a sucker for both of them caring for the other. :)


End file.
